


Secret

by RegicidalRavens



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bedroom Sex, F/M, Lime, Ratings: R, Reader-Insert, Wet Dream, high schoolers, not explicit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-16
Updated: 2015-05-16
Packaged: 2018-03-30 20:05:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3949936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RegicidalRavens/pseuds/RegicidalRavens
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ennoshita's been trying to keep himself in check, but is the fact that he can't really going to be much of a secret?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Secret

**Author's Note:**

> Contains some steamy content with a high school boy! If you do not like such material, you do not have to read it.  
> I'd really appreciate feedback since I'm still only beginning to write.

_“Ahh… A-ah! Ch-Chikara!!!” you moaned out at the feeling of Ennoshita’s fingers moving in and out of you, speeding up the pleasurable movements._  
_“(y/n)…” he breathed out as you finally released your fluids over his fingers with a scream of his name._  
_“(y/n)—“_  
_You cut him off as you pulled him down by his neck and brought your lips upon his for a passionate kiss, tongues darting to and from mouths._  
_“Shh~ Now it’s time for yours,” you sultrily whispered into his ear as your hands slowly made their way down to the rather painful looking bulge in his pants with light touches placed here and there. He let out a hiss of ecstatic pleasure when he felt your hand delve into his pair of underwear and pull out his throbbing member._  
_“(y/n)— (Y/N)!!!!~” he moaned out as you licked him from base to tip and took the head into your mouth before proceeding to lightly bob your head. Not wanting to seem to rough or forceful, Ennoshita let his hand rest in your (h/c) locks of hair, tugging at them just slightly whenever your teeth grazed him._  
_“(Y-y/n), I’m going to—!!!”_  


Unfortunately for him, he shot up in bed, sweat-soaked with a look of nervous panic. He groaned, rubbing his face in frustration at the repeated wet dreams of you he’d been having.  
It was like he was being teased and played around with, as if his fantasies with you were nothing but a joke to the puppetmaster of life.  
Feeling a bit uncomfortable and shifting around in his bed, he lifted up the blanket and there was even a second punchline to the joke as he looked down and groaned exasperatedly at his predicament.  
“I guess I have no choice…” he mumbled to himself as he lay back down on his side and took his slick flesh into his own hands before proceeding to bring himself to grunt and moan out your name.

 

“Good Morning, Chika-chan!” you called out to Ennoshita, waving to him with the ever-present radiant smile on your face. Upon reaching him, you tiptoed a little bit and pressed a kiss to his lips.  
“(y-y-y/n)!!!” Ennoshita stammered out, still a little bit on edge after those constant dreams of you he’s been having.  
“What?” you pouted at him cutely with your bottom lip sticking out. “Am I not allowed to kiss my boyfriend?”  
“No… No that’s not what I meant!” he immediately refuted himself in confusion at his own words. “Sorry, just a bit tired is all,” he replied your questioning gaze with a yawn and sheepish laugh.  
“Alriiigghhhty then… You’ve been more tired recently. Anything keeping you up at night?”  
“Oh, it’s nothing much. Y’know, just—“ the bell cut off Ennoshita as he was trying to come up with some other excuse.  
_‘Oh thank God. Saved by the bell.’_  
“Oh well, I’ll see you at volleyball practice then!” you waved to him as you ran off and weaved your way through the hall full of students towards your own classroom.  
_‘I need to get that out of my mind somehow… I won’t be able to focus at all today if I don’t!!! Focus, focus, focus. Focus… Focus……’_  
Feeling someone kick the back of his chair, he turned around to face Kinoshita with a puzzled expression.  
As Kinoshita pointed towards the front of the room, the teacher called out to Ennoshita. “Ennoshita-kun, I’d greatly appreciate it if you payed attention to the attendance as well as the rest of today’s class.”  
As some of the boys snickered at him and a few girls giggled, he immediately felt his cheeks flushing as he stammered out an apology and turned back around to face Kinoshita.  
“What’s up? You’re out of it recently,” Kinoshita whispered to the tired looking male.  
“I keep on having wet dreams. Of (y/n),” he whispered back in embarrassment, face turning rose red as his eyes kept on darting everywhere. It’s not like Ennoshita had any other choice but to tell the truth to his best friend.  
“Oh?”  
_‘Jackpot! I knew he was a secret pervert! Narita owes me that 500 yen!!!’_  
“Just make sure to keep yourself in check,” Kinoshita replied, not knowing what else to say. “And pay attention in class. (y/n) will scold you again if she finds out you were slacking like that one other time.”  
“Alright alright, I’d rather she not get angry again… “ Ennoshita sighed out as he turned back to the front and resumed what little attention he had to whatever the teacher was droning on about. No matter what, he couldn’t get those dreams of you out of his head.  
_‘Anything… anything, anything to distract me… Oh but what if she really did that… Oh gosh that’d be so damn sexy. And what if…’_  
Before he knew it, his mind had wandered off again, and he glanced down at his groins and let out a frustrated huff when he noticed that the discomfort between his thighs was once again, a hard on.  
_‘Dammit! What am I supposed to do…’_ Ennoshita began to sweat a little nervously at the thought of his arousal being discovered by one of his classmates.  
_‘Just wait it out… wait it out…’_  
It felt agonizing for him. Not being able to hear the teacher’s voice and being unable to release himself of his trouble… Fortunately, his excited friend was able to calm down by the end of the class session and he immediately rushed to the volleyball clubroom to change for practice before anything else could arise.  
Stumbling into the clubroom a bit strangely on edge, Daichi and Sugawara who were already finished changing stared at him a bit questioningly before turning to each other.  
“Ennoshita, you okay? You seem really nervous about something,” Sugawara asked in worry at the shaky teen’s behavior.  
“E-eh? Really??? I-I-I’m fine! Re-really!” Ennoshita stuttered out as he turned to face them after he had pulled off his school uniform.  
“Jeez, calm down!” Daichi gave him a good slap on the back. “You’re acting like Hinata before a game!”  
Giving Daichi a rather unconfident nod, Ennoshita had finished changing and left for the gym with Daichi and Sugawara trailing behind, whispering and speculating about what could possibly be wrong with the boy.  
“Hey Kinoshita!” Daichi waved him over as soon as he saw him walking towards the gym.  
“What’s up with Ennoshita? He’s really on edge recently.”  
“Ahh~ Well you see, he’s been having wet dreams of his dear (y/n), and his ability to keep himself in check is slowly wearing him down. Don’t be so hard on him today, Captain.”  
“Ehh? So Ennoshita is actually really perverted, huh…”  
“We’re in high school after all, it’s normal and healthy!”  
Arriving at the gym, they saw you talking to a red-faced Ennoshita who looked as if he was trying to escape to go practice with the other second years.  
“Ennoshita! Get to spiking!” Coach Ukai yelled at him as he walked through the gym doors. “Kageyama! Set for him!!!”  
“Osu!” the raven-haired first year shouted in response.  
“C-come on, (y/n). I gotta go practice…”  
“Aww… Fine…” you whined, but then a smirk suddenly made an appearance on your face. You pulled Ennoshita down to you and whispered words unheard by the rest of his teammates. They only saw that his face explode into a mad and red blush and heard him stammer out a uncharacteristic, “o-okay…”  
_“Work reaaal hard and I’ll give you a reward later~”_  
As you sent him onto the court for his practice, you joined Kiyoko by the sidelines as the co-manager.  
When the time came for practice to come to an end, you helped Kiyoko distribute towels and water bottles to the sweat-soaked group of boys. When you saw that everyone had what they needed, you looked around to go find Ennoshita but noticed that the boy was missing. Before you were able to run off and search for him, you felt familiar hands wrap themselves around your waist and pull you closer. Leaning back into a sweaty chest, you looked up and saw Ennoshita smiling down at you.  
“Hey,” you smiled at his unusual amount of public affection.  
“Hey,” he replied while leaning down and giving you a kiss on your forehead.  
“We’re gonna go to your house later to study, right?” you asked as you placed your hands over his, which were still clasped tightly around you.  
He nodded in reply, and you leaned further into his embrace. You heard the squeaky footsteps of sneaker-clad boys heading in your direction.  
“Hey, hey, you know that Ennoshita’s been having wet dreams of you?” Kinoshita grinned towards the flustered male as he posed the question to you.  
“Kinoshita! You don’t just say things like that so loudly!!!” the poor boy behind you yelled in despair.  
“It’s okay, Chika-chan! It’s normal for you to be having those of me, isn’t it?” you smiled innocently up at him as you reached up to ruffle his hair.  
“Told you that it was completely normal,” Daichi sent a smirk in Kinoshita’s direction, nonchalantly inserting himself into the conversation.  
“Of course it is! Especially since we’ve already had—“  
Before you were able to blurt out any more embarrassing words, Ennoshita clapped his hands over your mouth. Unfortunately, most of the team heard your loud words and were able to fill in the blanks by themselves.  
“So even our very own Chikara is a closet pervert!!!” Tanaka roared out in laughter.  
There was a brief moment of silence, and then the noise in the gym resumed in loud wolf-whistles and laughing.  
“So Ennoshita-san’s gotten some already!”  
“Congrats, Chikara! Lucky you, lucky!~”  
Of course, there was the simple-minded first year duo who didn’t understand what the loud ruckus was about. Sure, they knew about your relationship with the second year, but your unfinished sentence didn’t seem to finish processing in their heads.  
“Come on. Go change and then we’ll walk to your place.”  
Reluctantly letting go of you, he nodded before going back to the clubroom to change back into his normal clothes, with a rose pink still present on his cheeks.  
As soon as he left, the energetic as ever second year duo and the third year trio crowded around you.  
“W-what?” you sweat dropped at their intense stares.  
“When?” Tanaka asked the one question that everyone was dying to know the answer to.  
“Oh. The first time was a couple of months ago.”  
You remembered the mind-blowing experience. You had both felt that you were ready enough after 3 years of dating, and you both knew for sure that there would be no separation between you two, no matter what hardship. You remember the sweet night in which he was gentler with you than he usually was, making sure to pay attention to every inch and every part of your body.  
“First? Meaning that there’s been more than once?” Sugawara, as sharp as ever, caught onto your wording.  
“Mhmm… Let’s see,” you tried to recall all the times you two had spent sleepless nights together. “The first one a couple of months ago, and then Christmas, his birthday, New Years, Valentines Day… That’s all I can remember.”  
“Oh my GOD. Ennoshita is a total closet pervert,” Tanaka snickered in response to the many times you listed.  
“(y/n)!” everyone turned to face the door as your name was yelled out. “Let’s go. You have some studying to do.”  
“Coming, Chika-chan~!” you sauntered over by the door and threw your bag over your shoulder. “Bye guys, see you later!”  
“I have a bad feeling that (y/n)’s going to be punished for this whole event…”

 

As soon as you arrived at Ennoshita’s house and got your shoes off, he snatched up your hand and dragged you to his room, pushing you back onto his bed. Shedding off his own jacket, he climbed over you and let himself hover over your form.  
“Is my little closet pervert mad?” you smirked up at him.  
“Jeez, (y/n)… That’s so embarrassing!!!” he tried to averted his gaze as shades of red spread all over his face again.  
“Well then… Why doesn’t my little closet pervert just punish his naughty girlfriend then?” you whispered seductively, not letting your eye contact break as you began to undo the buttons of your shirt.  
You’d flipped a switch in him. He grabbed your wrist before leaning down and licking along the shell of your ear.  
“Oh don’t worry, this little closet pervert _certainly_ will.”

Needless to say, the boys volleyball team sent you suggestive stares the next day when you complained how your waist and hips hurt.  
“Oh shut up!” you and Ennoshita both replied to their unsaid words in embarrassment.


End file.
